


26 Sentences About and Concerning Motomiya Daisuke

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About and concerning Motomiya Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Sentences About and Concerning Motomiya Daisuke

_A is for Armour_

His attitude was his protection; few people will bother throwing more than a couple of half-hearted insults at someone they believe to be immune.

 

_B is for Ball_

In a way, it was that football that saved him- gave him a friend and mentor- and so how could he give it up?

 

_C is for Crumble_

It was hard for him not to, when the fortifications he had so carefully built were undermined with a simple, "I won't let you fall, Daisuke."

 

_D is for Determined_

He never gave up (it was hardwired into his brain that _no one gets left behind_ ), not when there was still a chance for his friends to get out alright.

 

_E is for Elephant_

They never addressed the elephant in the room; without Daisuke, there was no light to the mood of the new Digidestineds.

 

_F is for Fall_

He felt as if he were falling, falling, into despair- _but then Daisuke gave him a second chance, offered him a place among the Digidestined, and suddenly the future seemed much brighter._

 

_G is for Growth_

He had grown so much since becoming a Digidestined, learning that sometimes you need more Courage to stand up to your friends than your enemies, and that to be a good friend, occasionally you have to be a bad one.

 

_H is for Happiness_

Being happy was something he had always been good at, even during the darkest of times.

 

_I is for Ice_

It was Daisuke who melted the ice that made Ken feel as if he could never belong with the rest of the Digidestined.

 

_J is for Joke_

Daisuke was never a joke, no matter how much he was hailed as a comedian.

 

_K is for Kiss_

One of his earliest memory is of a time where he was very ill, and Jun had kissed his cheek, murmuring, "I may never have wanted a brother, but that doesn't mean I want to lose one."

 

_L is for Long_

The longest time he and Jun managed to hang out without trying to hang each other after puberty was when he helped her get ready for prom, even letting her use him to practice her makeup and to make sure her dress was compatible with their skin tone.

 

_M is for Martyr_

Because it's not always a life that a martyr sacrifices, it could just as easily be a chance to date the girl of your dreams, so that your rival-turned-friend can get down on one knee for her (not that you'd ever tell anyone that).

 

_N is for Near_

Even when Daisuke wasn't around, he made enough of an impression on Iori that it was like he was always around to cheer up the younger Digidestined.

 

_O is for Open_

He felt no need to share everything with them, but around Daisuke, everyone was open.

 

_P is for Protection_

Because how much is he really worth, if he can't protect his friends and family?

 

_Q is for Quab_

In Koushiro's opinion, Daisuke had been a quab before becoming a Digidestined- something unfinished or immature; a flightless bird.

 

_R is for Rare_

It was rare for Daisuke to have enough time to pursue any other interests after his ramen business took off; and yet he always had time for his friends.

 

_S is for Saved_

Daisuke knew how important it was to save people from themselves; he liked to think that was why Taichi had kicked the football in his direction that day in the park, and asked if he knew how to play.

 

_T is for Tough_

If Daisuke thought saving the Digiworld was tough, then culinary school was in a completely different realm of difficulty.

 

_U is for Underdog_

Daisuke had always been the underdog: for his parents' affections; for defeating and redeeming Ken (though he could never claim credit for the latter); for helping save the Digital World in general- and yet, slowly, he began to come out on top.

 

_V is for V-mon_

Daisuke was of the opinion that his attitude would never have changed for the better if he had not met his best friend; V-mon was of the opinion that Daisuke had had the courage and friendship all along, and just needed someone to help show him.

 

_W is for Wormmon_

Wormmon may have been Ken's Digimon partner, but that had never stopped him from caring for Daisuke's wellbeing, in the same way that V-mon always kept an eye on Ken.

 

_X is for Xenodochial_

Daisuke could never be as hospitable to strangers as Ken's mother had been when he met her- she had all but offered him permanent residence in her home!

 

_Y is for Yellow_

When he was younger, yellow was as strange a colour to him as friendship was a foreign concept; thankfully, the latter no longer stands, though the former thought still remains.

 

_Z is for Zoogonous_

The day that Daisuke managed to convince Jun to help him explain to V-mon how humans reproduced was a result of V-mon's curiosity towards a pregnant woman he saw on the street.


End file.
